The present disclosure relates generally to water treatment, and, more particularly, to a water treatment device, such as a water pitcher or water bottle, and a water treatment cartridge that is used to treat tap water in such a water treatment device.
Gravity-fed water filtration devices for filtering domestic tap water are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,078 (Polasky, et. al.), for example, discloses a pour-through pitcher filter assembly including a compact filter element including a thin annular disk of molded activated carbon and a peripheral annular seal element.